Never Look Back
by babyblue125
Summary: There is going to be a slight change...F.Y.I: this isn't a Draco Hermione story...you'll just have to read yo find out more :) Please Review!
1. Chapter One

Harry looked out of the window of the Hogwarts Express, his face blank as he watched the country side fly by. Ron was in another compartment with Hermione, doing Prefect things. Harry had accepted that they would be doing Prefect things, but he never thought that he would be drifting so far away from them. He pulled his gaze away from the window and looked to the shadow of a person that lurked behind the compartment's glass window. It was the form of a girl, the silhouette told it all, the curvy body, and hair that flowed down her back. Another figure moved into Harry's gaze, a guy. He strained his eyes to get a good look at him. All of a sudden Harry heard voices. Draco's familiar drawl, and another familiar voice, with a very strong French accent. It was Fleur Declour. Harry listened in disbelief. Draco was sweet talking her and she was giggling. Harry could feel his anger rising. He took three deep breaths, trying to stay calm when the compartment door opened and Draco was standing there looking at him with grim satisfaction. 


	2. Chapter Two

"What do you want?" Harry said coldly. Draco stared at him for a few moments then came into the compartment, shutting the door behind him. "I've just been talking to Fleur." He said the grin still plastered to his face, "She is here as an exchange student." He explained taking a set across from Harry. "I thought she would have been out of school now considering she is older then we re and we are going into our second to last year." Harry said mildly confused. "Oh, but she is out of school...but the Malfoy family took it upon themselves to let her stay with us for the summer, so that she could continue improving her English." He said putting his feet up next to Harry. Harry gave him a fake smile. "Now if you could...do you think you would like to leave me alone now." Harry said pushing Draco's feet from the seat. He looked at Harry, "No need to be telling me, I was ready to leave anyway." And with that said Draco stood up and left, shutting the compartment door behind him with a loud bang. Hermione came in a few seconds later. "Were you just talking to Malfoy?" She said looking bewildered at the thought. Harry nodded heaving a huge sigh. He motioned for her to sit next to him. She did, but all the while they sat there in silence. She put her hand on his and finally asked what Draco had said. Harry explained and when he finished he couldn't help but laugh. "I think that he wants me to be jealous because he has had a gorgeous girl around him all summer." Harry shook his head in disbelief, "Why would I care?" He asked looking at Hermione, perplexed. She shrugged. "Hasn't is always been a contest between you two." She replied. 


	3. Chapter Three

Harry nodded his head slowly, "I suppose you could call it a contest." He said with a weak grin. Hermione looked at him, her eyes searching his own. A few minutes later Ron walked into the compartment with Ginny at his heel.  
"Malfoy has been with Fleur all summer." He said sitting across from Harry his face contorted with utter disgust. "What would she want with him?" He asked shaking his head in disbelief. All Harry could do was shrug. Ginny sat next to Hermione with a sigh.  
"Why is he such a bastard?" She asked Hermione her eyes rolled towards the ceiling.  
"He is just being like this to try and get us to be jealous, or mad, or some other weird emotion that I am not quite sure of what it is." Hermione struggled for words, "He is abusing the fact that he is a prefect again." She finished rather lamely. Harry nodded.  
"He wants us to get mad at him and try to hex him or something so that we get n shit." Harry added. Ron groaned.  
"Why Dumbledore made him a prefect is beyond me." Ron slouched down in the seat. "Why didn't he make one of the more...civilized Slytherins a prefect?"  
"There is no such thing." Hermione said heavily. "Just be happy that we are almost done school." She said looking out the window as trees and hills were overtaken by the train. The food tray came around and they each bought mounds of candy to drown their sorrows.  
"I am sure Malfoy isn't as bad as he seems." Ginny said after an awkward bit of silence. "I mean, there has to be some good in him right?" Harry shook his head.  
"No there doesn't and I doubt there is." He said stuffing a chocolate frog into his mouth. The card was of a smiling Dumbledore. Harry grinned as he put the card away for safekeeping. One day he would have a collection of cards with Dumbledore on them.  
"I am thinking of re-starting Dumbledore's Army again this year." Harry said thoughtfully.  
"When was it ended?" Ginny asked in confusion.  
"It wasn't, but now I can recruit more people and what not." Harry replied opening a package of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. He looked at the many colours to choose from and decided on a pale blue one, hoping it was a safe flavour. He popped the bean into his mouth and tasted the sweet tang of a blueberry tart. Ron grabbed the bag from him and put a bean in his mouth but spitting it out a second later.  
"Anchovy." He said sticking his tongue out. 


End file.
